The present invention is directed to a conveyor system and, in particular, to an article sorter made up of a travelling web which defines a longitudinally travelling conveying surface, a diverter for use with an article sorter, and a method of diverting articles with an article sorter. Diverting members extending below the conveying surface are engaged by a particular diverting rail in order to laterally divert an article travelling on the conveying surface. The diverter selectively transfers one or more of the diverting members to an associated diverting rail to initiate divert of the article.
The invention is useful with a positive displacement sorter in which the web is defined by a series of interconnected laterally elongated slats and having pusher shoes that travel along the slats. An example of such positive displacement sorter and diverter for use with the sorter is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 8,469,177, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.